Midnight Quarrel in the Slytherin Common Room
by Lovely White
Summary: A short scene in Pansy's point of view.. It's all about angst and lust! (PG-13 for language) ONe sHOt


Midnight Quarrel in the Slytherin Common Room  
  
A/N- This was one scene I wrote for a fic I was planning to write. But it didn't work out. So I just wanted to make this a one-shot.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
  
I heard the portrait door open. I got out of bed, quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Blaise and Millicent. I went downstairs, feeling the cool atmosphere overwhelm me. I knew I should have gotten my robe. As I arrived to the common room, I saw him sitting on the couch. I couldn't see his face, because he was facing the fireplace. But I knew it was him, because of his silvery blonde hair that was glowing from the blazing fire.  
  
"Draco." I called to him quietly. He didn't answer me. He didn't even act like he heard me. I hated that. I hated being ignored. "Why were you out so late?" I asked, now in a louder tone, walking up to him. "I waited so long for you."  
  
First, I really thought that he couldn't hear me, because he was so absorbed in his thoughts. He just stared at the fire, his eyes reflecting the raging blaze.  
  
But he answered back with a retort. "Thanks for your concern Pansy, but I don't think I need to be babysat by you." The first word he said threw me off for a moment. 'Thanks'. It was such an unexpected word from a Malfoy. Of course he would only say it in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"I was ju-"  
  
"Just what?" He cut me off coldly. "You were just worried about me? Well don't. I don't need you to be."  
  
I felt a sharp knife stabbed me in the heart. 'I need you to need me, Draco. Need me. Please need me!' I wanted to beg to him. I hated it. I hated the urge to plead. It was too cliché. But for him, it was so easy. I hate for wanting to beg to him. I hated being his slave. It was disgusting.  
  
I sat on the other couch that was facing him. I saw him clearly. He was slouching, a little. But he wasn't really slouching. Draco couldn't look like he was if he tried. He's too graceful.  
  
"You were with that mudblood Granger, weren't you?" I said, trying to hide my jealousy.  
  
This actually stunned him. He looked at me. As if he didn't know I was capable of finding out what he was up to. "I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes. "I see how you look at her. How you tense up, whenever she enters the room, or passes by you, or you hear her name. You're good at hiding your feelings, but I know you too well."  
  
"Is it really necessary for you watching my every move?" He said, almost in a sigh. I knew he was trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Yes. It is. You know what'll happen if your father finds out?!" I raised my voice.  
  
"Don't bring my father into this!" He snapped. "He's has nothing to do with this, and you don't either, Pansy. Just fuck the hell off!"  
  
"So you WERE with her?" I spat. He just glared and didn't answer me. I almost laughed at his idiocy. "Open your eyes, Draco." I realized that I was standing up again. "No matter how much you want to believe that she might love you, she'll always have her heart with another."  
  
He knew whom I was talking about, because I saw pain in his eyes. I couldn't help but soften. "Why waste your time trying to get what you can't have?" I dared to step a little closer to him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted it so bad. 'Want me! Love me! Waste time on me! Why her?!' I silently begged him. "She doesn't deserve you, Draco. She doesn't know you like I do" I felt cold tears trickling down my cheeks. "She doesn't love you like I do."  
  
I looked at him. There was nothing. There was no sympathy. There never was. I felt another stab in my heart. I knew he wouldn't be concerned at all. I knew this. Than why am I so damn crushed? He just sat there, looking at me. "What makes you think that I care?" Then he walked away, as I felt his robe brush against my arm.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
A/N- You can use your imagination for whom Hermione already has her love for. ^^ Please review!! 


End file.
